Automation has been an integral part of our daily lives for a while now, whether at work or at home. Automated processing may even be initiated by our washing machine, which may be able to weigh the cloths within it, and thereby determine the time period required to properly wash that amount of clothes.
Automated processing may also be incorporated in call centers, whether by replacing a human representative altogether, or by forwarding a client's request from the human call center representative to a robotic process automation unit, which may process the client's request and perform the required update or change per the client's request.